


(Halloween) Party for Two

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Robin and Regina leave Emma and Killian's Halloween Party to have a little Halloween fun on their own.Written for "Rough Smut Week."





	

A coy grin tugs onto Regina’s lips as she looked herself over in the mirror, her stomach fluttering with an excited anticipation as she adjusts her stockings, her fingers skimming over the tops of her bare thighs. She’s wearing bright red lip stick and her hair is still curled; she’s wearing a black lacey garter belt that hugs her hips and holds up thin, sheer thigh-high stockings, and absolutely nothing else. She can hear Robin coming up the stairs as her grin pulls tighter, and she catches her red lip between her teeth as she comes into the room. He stops immediately at the sight of her, nearly dropping the two long-stemmed champagne flutes he’s holding between his fingers, and his jaw falls open—and all he can do is stare…

Earlier that evening, her head had been swimming, and she knew that she’d had too much to drink. But after a long week, Emma and Killian’s Halloween party had proven to be exactly what she needed—and as soon as she’d arrived, Killian traded a red, plastic sangria-filled cup for Esme. She’d refilled the cup again and again until she was dizzy, and her back didn’t feel so tense and her shoulders began to loosen. She leaned back into Robin, letting him hold her as they sat together on an arm chair and relaxed by tuning out the rest of the world. He trailed quick and teasing kisses down her neck, making her forget all the stress of the week—for the past four days, Robin had scoured thrift stores and Halloween shops, and she’d spent her evenings sewing and gluing and hemming until three Halloween costumes had been completed. They’d barely had time to piece together proper costumes for themselves. Robin had merely applied some face paint, making himself look like the undead, and she’d tossed on a pair of cat ears—but that didn’t stop them from spending the evening critiquing the costumes of the other party-goers and rolling their eyes at anyone and everyone who felt the need to comment on their lack of creativity—as if Snow and Charming showing up as their Disney namesakes was so fucking witty, anyway.

She’d reluctantly torn herself away from Robin and their arm chair to refill her cup of sangria—and that was when Killian approached her, dressed like Batman and holding Esme against his chest as she giggled and reached for the pointy ears atop his mask. He’d grinned and filled up her cup, and suggested that perhaps Roland and Esme should stay the night with Henry. He seemed to be under the assumption that she’d need to be convinced, and she’d be doing him the favor—but though she hated to admit it, the pirate was quite good with young children. It hadn’t escaped her notice that Roland had spent the evening following him around—touching his fingers admiringly to the home-made cape he wore and fiddling with Batman’s gadgets and studying his rather detailed mask—and Esme was obviously smitten. She listened to him explain all the reasons she should allow her younger two to stay, and she’d listened and nodded as if her mind wasn’t already made up and as if she didn’t already know the kids would have good time and be well taken care of. But finally, she allowed a smile to creep onto her lips as she agreed—and as she turned away from the table, thoughts of a night alone together with Robin—a night where they didn’t have to be quiet or worry about having to suddenly stop and compose themselves—began to swirl through her drunken conscious, and a plan began to hatch.

By the time she’d returned to Robin, she’d decided; and she grinned as she sat on his lap, gingerly leaning in and sucking his earlobe between her lips, nipping gently before whispering they’d be alone for evening. He’d looked back at her and blinked a few times as he processed what that actually meant, and less than five minutes later, they’d said their goodbyes and were on their way home.

When they’d arrived, they stepped inside and Regina had shoved him up against the door, dragging her lips over his jaw and letting her fingers rub up and down his chest, as she purred how much she was looking forward to having him all to herself—and then she’d pulled back and asked him to and grab a bottle of champagne for them while she changed out of her clothes. He’d kissed her, then hastily pulled away—and as she watched him go, a smile tugged onto her lips.

“Oh…my _god_ ,” he murmurs breathlessly, as his eyes linger over her practically bare body. “You look…” He steps in and reaches for her, but she shakes her head, giving him a coy little grin as she her eyebrow arches disapprovingly at the layers covering him and her grin fades. “ _Oh_ my god.”

“Mmm,” she purrs as a satisfied smirk stretches onto her lips. “You’re over-dressed though. Take off your clothes.”

She giggles a bit as he gingerly pulls of his shirt and tosses it aside, bearing his muscular arms and chest—and she thinks about what it would be like to let him scoop her up and toss her down onto the bed, for her legs to wrap around his hips, as drove himself into her, thrusting in and out until she was practically seeing stars. But tonight, she reminds herself, she has other plans…

She takes a few steps in, turning her head from watching as he strips down, removing his belt and pants. “Hmm. That’s a bit better,” she says, reaching out and pressing her palm against the hardening bulge in his boxer briefs, and he lets out a shallow breath in reply. She stands just close enough that her nipples rub teasingly to his chest, just barely touching yet sending a little shiver down his spine as she presses her palm harder against him. But when he reaches for her hip, to draw her in closer, she slaps his hand away and shakes her head. “Uh-uh, no,” she murmurs in a hushed whimper as she steps back. “No touching.”

He swallows hard as a grin creeps onto his lips. “Any other rules?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” she says, circling around him and pushing her fingers into the elastic of his boxer briefs, and slowing letting her fingers dip beneath the band. Her hand slip over his ass and around his thighs, touching him everywhere except where she knows he desperately wants her fingers—and then suddenly her hands withdraw and she yanks them down his legs. “Get on the bed.”

He does as she instructs, laying back against the pillows, grinning curiously in her direction as his erection juts out in front of him. Regina grabs the bucket of ice, with drawing the bottle of champagne, and sets it down on the nightstand as she plucks out one of the square cubes of ice, sucking and licking at the cube as she sits down on the edge of the bed beside him. She hears him let out a shaky breath as his fingers gently brush across the small of her back—and once more, she withdraws. “I said _no touching_ ,” she tells him in a serious voice, as she swipes the ice cube over his lips, then leans in and licks the water from his lips. “Mm, so wet,” she murmurs, feeling the moisture thicken between her thighs—and Robin grins as he sucks her bottom lip between his lips.

She sighs as she presses in, shifting herself over him so that her knees are on either side of him. Standing up on her knees, she can hear his breath going ragged and from the corner of her eye, she sees his fingers curl into fists as he tries to resist touching her. Her sink closed as drags the ice cube down her and down between her breasts, offering a low moan that she knows will drive him crazy. Her eyes open lazily as a few droplets of water from the ice cube drip onto his bare skin, and she leans forward to lick it away—and this time, it’s his turn to moan.  

She grins as she reaches for his hand, rubbing her fingers over his tight knuckles. “So tense,” she murmurs as sucks one of his fingers into her mouth, and her grin tightens as he presses his head harder into the pillow and whimpers softly. Pulling from her mouth with a soft _pop,_ she kisses her palm and down his wrist—and then his hand cups her cheek, drawing her closer, and once more she bats him away.

“I think you’re going to need a little help following rules.”

“I think you’re right…”

She arches an brow and leans forward, knowing the way she’s teasing him as her breasts hover just above his face, so close that his tongue could easily swipe against her hardened nipples—and she inhales deeply as she feels his warm breath on her skin, as she reaches into the drawer of the nightstand and pulls out a silk scarf. Robin smiles as she pulls herself up, letting her eyes linger momentarily at his toned torso before moving up to meet his.

“Arms above your head,” she instructs as a grin pulls on her lips.

“Like this?” He asks as he lifts his arms above his head, in way that shows of his thick biceps. “Is this how you want me?”

“Exactly,” he purrs as she leans forward and ties the scarf around his wrists. “Now, I can really have some fun with you.” She smiles as she pulls herself down beside him, running her nails down his chest—her eyebrow arching at his obvious arousal. “Looks like I’m not the only one having fun.”

Robin offers a throaty laugh as she licks her lips before letting them replace her fingers, and he nearly shudders as her warm lips trail lower and lower. He looks up at him and she can tell exactly what he wants to do to her, and for a brief moment, she imagines his arms swinging up as she scarf loosens and her fingers tangling in her hand, guiding her mouth down onto him—and she licks her lips at the thought. Slowly, her eyes move from his erect cock to his eyes and she shifts herself over his legs, keeping her eyes locked into his as she swirls her tongue over the tip. Robin sucks in a deep breath at the initial contact, squirming as her tongue teases him, refusing to focus on any more than the tip.

“Mmm…”

She grins against him, ducking down and focusing her lips on his inner thighs—kissing and nipping—and intentionally rubbing her hands over his legs and hips, brushing over his torso and coming oh, so close to exactly where he wants her lips and her tongue and her fingers.

“Damn it, Regina…”

“Too much teasing?”

“I just… I want you to…” His voice trails off as she pulls herself up and then lowers her mouth up and down the length of his cock, her moist lips taking him slowly and her tongue flattening against him as she pulls herself back up. “Ohhh…”

“More?” she murmurs as her eyebrow arches. “Do you like that?”

“Yes…oh, god, _yes_ …” he manages to breathe out, as her lips slide over the tip of his cock, and her fingers twist around his shaft—pumping and sucking until he’s writhing beneath her—and just when she feels him beginning to twitch in her mouth, she pulls back and breaks all contact because this isn’t how she wants it to end.

His eyes open and his breath is ragged as she shifts herself over him and straddles his waist, unable to think of much other than how good it’s going to feel to finally sink down on him—and for a moment, she gets lost in the fantasy. Her head falls back as she sighs, rubbing her hands over her body, letting them slip over her torso and squeeze her breasts as a few soft moans escape her—and she grins, knowing the effect she’s having on him.

“Regina, _please_ …” he murmurs breathlessly as her eyes open and her hand slides down over the garter belt and sliding between her legs—and she grins, watching him watch her. She lets out a low moan as a second finger slides over her clit, rubbing roughly at her slickness. She rocks her fingers in and out of herself as her thumb circles her clit, pressing harder as the pace of her movements quicken. “Oh, god…I _need_ you.”

At that, a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth and she nods a little—and slowly, she sinks down onto him, taking him little by little and inch by inch until he’s fully inside of her. Her hands slide over his chest as she takes a breath, enjoying the way he stretches and fills her. She begins to rock her hips—slowly at first, teasing him and teasing herself, lifting up just a little before sinking back down as her nails dig into his skin. She rocks harder and harder, picking up her pace as his hips begin to mimic her movements, and her palms flatten against his chest. She rides him until she’s screaming and he’s panting, and she collapses breathlessly on top of him as her first orgasm overtakes her. Slowing down the pace, she kisses her way up throat and over his jaw. Her hands slide over his broad shoulders, her fingers sliding over the contours of his muscular arms, and she breathes him in as she begins to come down from her high—and when her fingers reach his elbows, she pulls herself up and unties his wrists.

He responds immediately—his tongue flicking over her nipple as the other arm wraps around, sliding up her back and tangling in her loose curls. She pulls herself down, opening her eyes and grinning as his lips brush over hers and he smiles into a kiss.

Robin’s arms tighten around her, and in one quick and swift motion, he rolls her onto her back. Her knees draw up and her legs wrap around his hips, allowing him to drive deeper and deeper. Her head is pressed against the cool pillow and her nails dig into his shoulders as he thrusts harder and harder until she’s babbling incoherent strings of words as another orgasm sweeps through her. Robin continues rocking into her relentlessly until she feels him tightening, and then she’s flooded with warmth.

He rolls off of her and for a moment, they lay together, side by side catching their breath—and then suddenly, Robin starts to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” She asks, rolling onto her side and propping her head up with her hand, eyeing him curiously. “Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing it’s just…” Leaning in, he drops a quick kiss onto her lips. “This just isn’t at _all_ how I anticipated this evening would end.”

“No?”

“No,” he says with a nod. “I thought Henry would stay up late watching a scary movie, and Roland would be throwing up because he ate too much candy, and Esme would be tired but unable to sleep because of all the excitement.”

“Well, all of that is likely happening at Emma and Killian’s right now.”

Robin laughs and nods, leaning back in and kissing her softly. Her hand slides up over his cheek and two of her fingers twist his earlobe. “Mm, you are _awfully_ good at that,” he murmurs as she rests her forehead against his.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

 “One of my many talents…” he agrees as a grin pulls at the corners of his mouth, “That and not touching.” Her cheeks flush as she pushes at his shoulder, but he catches her wrist and pulls her on top of him as he rolls onto his back. Reaching around her, he unfastens the garter, taking it off and dropping it onto the floor as his hand slips over the small of her back, rubbing over her warm skin.

She giggles softly and presses a kiss into his chest. “You did a good job.”

“Then why did I have to be tied up?” He counters, cocking his eyebrow as she looks up at him.

“Oh, well… that was just… for fun.”

“It _was_ fun,” he agrees. “We don’t have this sort of fun _nearly_ enough.”

“We have sex…”

“Not like that.”

“What? With me bossing you around?”

“Exactly,” he admits with a little laugh, reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ear. “It… kind of reminds me of the fiery and dominating force I met one afternoon in the forest.” She grins at the memory, remember the number of times she threatened him and remind him not to get in her way. “And I like it when you’re bossy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nods, pulling himself up a little. “I do.”

“So, no regrets about me getting drunk and making you leave the party early?”

“Hardly,” he scoffs, pulling himself up a little and reaching for the long forgotten champagne flutes. Regina grins as she sits up, too, pulling off the stockings and dropping the down onto the floor as she watches Robin pour two glasses. He hands her own and they clink the glasses together before she cuddles into his side and takes a sip. “Like I said, I am quite enjoying _our_ little party.”


End file.
